1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum of a machine for treating laundry furthermore, the present invention also relates to the associated machine for treating laundry.
2. Present State of the Art
Typically, the machines for treating laundry according to the present invention are washing machines, washing/drying machines and clothes dryers, and are therefore used for carrying out washing and/or drying processes on at least one laundry item.
It is known in the state of the art that such machines are provided with a rotary drum adapted to contain one or more laundry items to be treated.
When the machine is in operation, the drum rotates and the laundry items to be treated not only hits the inner surface of the drum, but also the other items present inside the drum; since the laundry items to be treated are soaked with water, their weight increases considerably and great stress is caused by torsion and compression of the laundry items themselves (textiles, manufactures, etc.) during their treatment. Such shocks and stresses cause damage to said laundry items, especially to those which are particularly delicate or which have a particular construction in terms of materials and dimensions (e.g. mattresses and pillows).
The parts of the laundry items under treatment which are most subject to damage may be rigid elements applied thereto, such as certain buttons and zippers, as well as other parts such as, for example, external embroidery or parts applied after the weaving stage.
Moreover, when the washing machine is in operation the lifters or paddles usually associated with the inner portion of the rotary drum drag the treated laundry, which may cause damage to the fibres of the most delicate textiles, especially when these are soaked with water and are therefore quite heavy.
So far, the manufacturers of household appliances have not paid particular attention to these damages.